


Голоден? (Hungry?)

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Расстройство пищевого поведения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: Джон Уотсон не голоден.





	Голоден? (Hungry?)

Джон открывает пустой холодильник, тупо пялится внутрь несколько секунд и с прискорбием закрывает. На полках на кухне тоже ничего съедобного, в хлебнице – что-то больше похожее на плесень, чем на хлеб. Джон вздыхает. Вчера он не позаботился о том, чтобы сходить в магазин, так что сегодня пожинает плоды...   
  
Кстати о плодах. Джон снова открывает холодильник и достает яблоко, которое притаилось в ящике для овощей. Его зеленый бок приятно холодит руку, так что Джон решает, что это сойдет за завтрак. Прихрамывая, Джон идет к чайнику.   
  
Джон ставит кружку и яблоко на стол и достает из ящика свой потрепанный старый ноутбук. Какой же еще ноутбук можно позволить за армейскую пенсию? ...Старый и потрепанный… Джон отмахивается от этих мыслей, потирая больное плечо. Под ноутбуком в ящике хранится пистолет. Он всегда начищен и готов к бою. Или просто готов. О том, зачем он хранит его в таком состоянии, Джон тоже старается не думать.   
  
Джон складывает пальцы в замок, тупо пялится на мигающий на экране ноутбука курсор. В персональном блоге Джона Уотсона не написано ни слова. Ни слова.   
  
Ни-че-го.   
  
«Со мной ничего не происходит», – думает Джон и захлопывает ноутбук, так и не написав ничего. Джон допивает чай, совсем забывая про яблоко. Впрочем, для завтрака этого достаточно.   
  
Перед встречей с психотерапевтом Джон перекусывает сендвичем, купленным по дороге, но Элла все равно снова замечает, что даже через полтора месяца после ранения, Джон так и не начал набирать в весе. Джон поправляет зеленый кардиган, теперь ему немного великоватый, и отмахивается от этих слов своей новой любимой шуткой о том, что на военную пенсию сильно не разгуляешься.   
  
В этот день он снова забывает сходить в магазин. Оставшись без завтрака и на второе утро, Джон замечает, что ему в общем-то все равно. 

***

Джон никогда не был особенно худым ребенком, но никогда не переживал об этом. Никаких диет и всего такого. Да и кому нужны диеты, когда ты капитан команды по регби? Он ел почти все из того, что готовила его мать, таскал у старшей сестры из комнаты печенье и (иногда) пиво, мог плотно позавтракать, но всегда был голоден к обеду.   
  
Все было… нормальным.   
  
В Афганистане же с нормальным было туго, но с едой, к счастью, было получше. Любой идиот знал, что недоедающий солдат – мертвый солдат. Однако, видимо, не каждый идиот знал, что обезболивающее нужно солдатам почти так же сильно, как и хорошая еда. Так что проблемы с поставками медикаментов всегда беспокоили Джона куда сильнее, чем мысль о том, что бы поесть.   
  
А потом он получил пулю в плечо и перестал беспокоиться вообще обо всем. 

***

Обычно, когда пациенты приходят в норму после болезни, они возвращаются в привычный для них вес. Джон – доктор, Джон давно подметил эту закономерность. Но с каждым днем кардиган висит на нем все сильнее, и это он отказывается замечать. Он начинает мерзнуть все сильнее, но списывает все на плохую погоду, хотя январь выдается очень теплым. Джон достает старый свитер с узорами из кос и надевает поверх плотной рубашки.   
  
Он не чувствует голода. Он чувствует пустоту. 

***

Джон забывает позавтракать.   
  
Элла снова говорит о его проблемах с доверием.   
  
Джон забывает пообедать.   
  
Джон набирает несколько постов для блога.   
  
Джон делает вид, что чай с тостом считается за ужин.   
  
Джон забывает позавтракать. Джон делает вид, что чай с тостом – это обед.   
  
Элла называет его записи в блоге «немного пассивно-агрессивными».   
  
Джон забывает поужинать.   
  
Элла не говорит, что война сломала его. Она подразумевает. Она кругом неправа.   
  
Джон делает вид, что раз он доктор, то он точно знает, что делает.   
  
Джон даже не пытается сделать вид, что ему не все равно. 

***

Джон забывает позавтракать.   
  
Элла не говорит ему о его проблемах с доверием. Она говорит ему пообедать. Джон кивает. На обед Джон планирует засунуть в рот дуло своего пистолета. 

***

На обед Майк Стэмфорд приглашает Джона в кафе, перехватив его на середине пути до дома. Джон решает, что не очень спешит домой, но все равно соглашается лишь на кофе в парке. Он оправдывается перед Майком армейской пенсией, тростью и нежеланием хромать до кафе и берет черный кофе без сахара. Он и сам не знает, почему вообще согласился. И почему не отказался пройтись до Бартса, не знает тоже. 

***

Пока Джон вбивает имя Шерлока Холмса в поисковую строку и просматривает его сайт, он незаметно для себя приканчивает половину немного сморщенного яблока, давно валяющегося на столе. И вдруг с удивлением понимает, что все еще голоден. 

***

Джон находит в квартире пачку макарон и, черт возьми, ужинает. 

***

Джон завтракает остатками ужина перед тем, как встретиться с Шерлоком на следующий день, но все равно просит немного печенья, когда миссис Хадсон предлагает ему чая. Но, разумеется, забывает и о чае, и о печенье, и о голоде, когда Шерлок зовет его с собой.   
  
Дело растягивается на целый день. Они прибывают на место преступления, когда уже совсем темно, и труп на полу совершенно отбивает у Джона аппетит. Потом его похищает самовлюбленный засранец с зонтом, потом Джон несется исполнять глупую причуду Шерлока с телефоном, потом они выслеживают убийцу…   
  
Джон не вспоминает о еде, опьяненный происходящим, опьяненный Шерлоком, так что даже не пытается выкроить время между этими событиями, чтобы перекусить. Но Шерлок смотрит на него и говорит, что им нужно поужинать.   
  
Когда Шерлок спрашивает его, не голоден ли он, и, не слушая ответа, ведет его в итальянский ресторанчик, Джон чувствует, как от голода вдруг сводит живот. То есть… сильнее, чем обычно. Не просто смутное ощущение пустоты внутри, а желание, настоящее желание, чтобы голод ушел. Желание утолить его как можно скорее, засунув что-то себе в рот. Джон сглатывает слюну и облизывает губы. Он не уверен, какой именно тип голода испытывает в данный момент.   
  
Анджело приносит им меню, предлагая «Шерлоку и его дружку» ужин за счет заведения, и Шерлок тут же подхватывает разговор о еде, настойчиво предлагая Джону что-то выбрать. Джон не знает, сделал ли Шерлок это намеренно, чтобы не дать ему поправить Анджело, или же просто для того, чтобы заставить его поесть, но в любом случае решает внести ясность:   
  
– Я не его дружок, – говорит Джон. В любом случае: пока еще нет.   
  
Анджело не обращает внимания и продолжает тараторить: и про свечи, и про подозрения в убийстве, которые Шерлок с него снял, и про то, какой Шерлок замечательный.   
  
– Да у нас не свидание, – снова произносит Джон, но уже больше для себя, чем для этих двоих. Анджело и Шерлок его явно не слушают.   
  
– Ты бы поел, может, ждать придется долго, – настойчиво повторяет Шерлок, будто и не заметив его последних слов.   
  
Анджело приносит им свечку и показывает Джону большой палец. Джон вздыхает и утыкается в меню. 

***

Джон возит еду по тарелке, будто не зная, что с ней делать. Он пытается есть, но как-то отвык от таких больших порций. Он поднимает взгляд на Шерлока. Шерлок давно прикончил свой кофе и теперь внимательно следит за тем, что происходит на улице, но каждый раз, когда Джон отвлекается от еды, вновь и вновь напоминает ему есть, а затем снова переводит взгляд на происходящее за окном. Джону почему-то хочется, чтобы вместо этого Шерлок смотрел только на него.   
  
– У людей нет заклятых врагов, – заводит разговор Джон и наконец засовывает вилку в рот. 

***

Шерлок говорит ему, что девушки не его сфера. Шерлок говорит ему, что парня у него нет. Джон понимает. Джон облизывает губы. Джон съедает всю порцию подчистую и даже не замечает этого. Когда Шерлок срывается с места, заметив подъехавшее такси, Джон срывается вслед за ним. Джон забывает свою трость. Джон забывает о голоде. Джон стреляет в таксиста и избавляется от оружия, даже на секунду не вспомнив, зачем хотел использовать его изначально. Джон улыбается и возвращается к Шерлоку. 

***

Когда Шерлок видит Джона за оградительной лентой, он замирает: Джон. Это Джон.   
  
«Это Джон. Джон. Джон», – стучит в его голове, пока он избавляется от Лестрейда и шокового одеяла. Шерлок подходит к Джону.   
  
К Джону, который забыл свою трость.   
  
К Джону, который стрелял в таксиста.   
  
К Джону, который больше не пытается себя убить.   
  
Три потрясающие вещи всего за один день. Шерлоку трудно в это поверить, ему кажется, что три из трех это слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой. Шерлок хочет убедиться.   
  
– Ужин? – спрашивает он так, словно секунду назад не вел разговоров о порохе на пальцах и хороших выстрелах.   
  
– Не против поужинать, – отвечает Джон, не задумываясь.   
  
Шерлок улыбается. Все-таки три из трех.


End file.
